Nkondi Curse Seal
Creation The Nkondi Curse Seal is somewhat different from usual curse seals or seals performed through summoning and sealing jutsu. This Curse Seal has two separate parts, one that is attached to the user and one that is attached to an object. The seal that is placed upon the user can be either painted on or tattooed on, the latter of the two would mean it would only need to be done once. Regardless of how the seal is applied, the ink used for it must contain the user's blood in order to create the bond with the user and to prevent one Curse Seal user from using another user's Curse Seal. The second seal must also also contain the user's blood in the ink, but must be put into place by the user and must be painted with a brush or tattoo device that has the user's chakra extended into it. The second seal can also only be placed on the chest location of humanoid objects, which is why it is often used by puppeteers as a way to further protect themselves. Technically it can be placed on other people, but because the seal is extremely time-consuming to create it is very unlikely that someone would allow themselves to have the seal placed on them. Use This Curse Seal is often used by Puppeteers as a way to protect themselves from harm, as it allows them to avoid fatal damage one time. It works by transferring any damage inflicted to the user onto the target with the output seal. Any attacks inflicted to the user will pass harmlessly through them, with the damage that would have been taken appearing on the target. For example, if the user were to be decapitated with a sword, the sword would just end up phasing through the user and the target's head would end up coming off instead. But this means that the user can only be protected from each attack once, as another strike to anywhere that is now missing from the target would be felt by the user. So if the user avoided a stab to the heart once, a second stab to the heart would be successful as the target would have already had a hole in that area. In order for this Curse Seal to actually work, the target must be within range of the user. The effective range seems to be about half a kilometer, and can also be used through objects which means the user can place a target in an adjacent room and still benefit from its effects. Even though the user may have more than target at a time, having multiple targets out at one time would be useless as the damage would be expressed to all of them at the same time and even if there is a fresh one out with a damaged one, the damage will still be expressed to the user while the damaged target is in range. It also does not seem to be effected by anti-space-time techniques, even though it has similarities to space-time techniques. The seal also acts like a one-way valve, as damage inflicted to the target won't be transferred to the user but will allow those damaged areas to be targeted on the user. Trivia *The seals were designed by the user Kayenta Moenkopi. *Its name is inspired from the Nkondi figure made by the Kongo people. *It works very similarly to the Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood. A key difference is that no damage is inflicted upon the user unless the same location is struck twice, or a damaged/missing area is struck.